Doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt I love
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Set during 3x08, Jasper returns to his Princess but will he be able to make everything right again?
1. Chapter 1

Sara Alice was sitting in her father's office waiting impatiently for Mr Caterpillar's return. The past fortnight had been boring and difficult. With Mr Caterpillar gone and the Princess upset most of the time there had been no one to play with except her father, and occasionally Rosie. But her father and Rosie were busy with work, preparing security for the Charity Gala, so she'd spent most of her days wandering around aimlessly, trying to nag the cooks into giving her ice cream and spying on Prince Robert.

She found Prince Robert fascinating. He was everything she thought a prince should act and look like. But there was still something to him that didn't quite make sense. For example, that hourglass with the sand running through it that he'd spend minutes just staring at. Sara Alice didn't know what it meant, she assumed it was just some grown up thing that one day she would understand. Of course, whilst spying on Robert was fun she had finally grown bored of him.

That was when she'd turned her attention to the new comer, Prince Sebastian. She'd seen him with Eleanor a few times and it had infuriated the little girl to no end. The Princess was supposed to be with Mr Caterpillar, not this new Prince. And of course, he still was nothing like a Prince should be. In fact, in the little girl's mind there was only one person,besides Robert, who had ever acted or even could be a prince.

Jasper.

But princes didn't abandon their princesses in their hour of need. Which was why Sara Alice waited angrily for his return, scribbling frantically on a piece of pink paper- a picture of Frosty the Caterpillar apologising to his Princess and Sara Alice for disappearing and showering them with jewels and chocolate. The little girl hoped that Jasper would take the hint.

Sara Alice sighed, maybe she should have broken her promise. Eleanor had been so sad after Jasper left. That meant he hadn't given her the present yet. Sara Alice just wanted her friend to be happy but at the same time she knew Jasper should be the one to give Eleanor the story book.

She knew he'd be coming back that day, but in her mind she'd already made the decision. If he didn't give Eleanor the present today, then she would.

She would make sure they got their happy ever after.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Tiger is always in season, Sebastian," Eleanor said as she ran alongside her new friend. Try as hard as she could not to, she had to admit that tiger stripes looked good on him.

Not as good as they would have looked on Jasper, she thought to herself, but then again Jasper wouldn't have taken part in a nearly naked fun run.

Jasper- just the thought of him made her heart simultaneously exploded, crumble to pieces and skip a beat whilst running like Usain Bolt at a 100m sprint.

He'd been gone for over a fortnight, he hadn't replied to her text, he hadn't said anything.

But according to James, he ex-con man ex-boyfriend was returning later that day and she had every intention of finding out where he had been.

She hoped deep down that they might be able to go back to the way they were before, but she had given him so many chances, and she didn't struggle with feeling unworthy of being loved. Whilst she in no way wanted to date Sebastian she knew that a guy like him was a better choice than Jasper in some respects, Sebastian always knew what to say to make her feel good about herself, he encouraged her and was optimistic. He had no demons. Whilst Jasper was always there for her and did know the right things to say, he was distant and suspicious at times and his past had always haunted him.

Sebastian was the easier option, but Jasper was the better one. Eleanor didn't blame herself for loving who she loved, she couldn't help but love Jasper, no matter how he broke her heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked her gently.

"A friend," Eleanor replied, "I miss him."

"I'm sure you'll see him soon," Sebastian said, "After all he can't object a direct order from a Princess. Especially when she's dressed like this."

Eleanor smiled, "Yes, that is true. But I said no flirting. This isn't a date. I'm not ready for anything like that."

"I understand," Sebastian said, "I could tell you were thinking about him. If you want to talk to me about what happened…"

Eleanor sighed, "Thank you, but it's complicated. Very complicated. I don't even know what happened. I think I might have scared him away, I wrote a letter, telling him I loved him, he had insecurities, I think we got in too deep too fast. I wish, I wish I hadn't wrote that letter."

"But if you hadn't," Sebastian said, "Would it have made you feel any better?"

Eleanor shrugged, "No, I wanted to be honest with him. I wanted him to know that I loved him. If he'd left without knowing that. I think it would have hurt me a lot more. I wanted him to know that he was loved, that he was worthy of a Princess's love."

"So I'm guessing he wasn't a prince then?" Sebastian concluded.

Eleanor nodded, "No he was my bodyguard. Well I mean, he was, and then he became Liam's bodyguard, and then sort of mine again because we were sharing a bodyguard after James became head of security."

"Sounds messy," Sebastian said.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you," Len said.

"Try me," Sebastian said, "If you want to, that is."

Eleanor sighed, "Ok, but just a long as you don't tell anyone. Promise?"

Sebastian nodded, "Of course, I just want you to be happy, Eleanor. If I can help you fix things with this guy then I will."

"Jasper," Eleanor said, "His name's Jasper. Jasper Frost. He was from Las Vegas, moved here about a year ago. His parents- they were grifters, thieves, and so was Jasper at least until he fell in love with me. He came to the palace to rob me, but he stayed because he wanted me instead."

"Shit," Sebastian said, "Well at least he stayed for the right reasons."

Eleanor smiled, blushing, "He did a lot of shitty things, but he turned it all around. He's a different man now."

"That's good to hear," Sebastian said, "That he's putting the past behind him. Maybe that was why he left, because of something in his past. You say he went away because he didn't feel worthy of a Princess's love. Maybe he's trying to find a way to feel worthy and make it up to you for the bad breakup."

Eleanor shrugged, "I don't know. I hope he has been trying to slay his demons. I told him I'd given him so many chances but I know I'd never give up on him. He promised to never give up on me. See, my trust issues they started around the time my brother Robbie died, well sort of died, and it's only recently that they've started to ease."

"I'm guessing Jasper didn't always help those problems," Sebastian said, "I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but I'm guessing from what you said about the 'so many chances'"

Eleanor nodded sorrowfully, "He blackmailed me, said he'd made a sex tape of me, although he never actually did. Then he slept with my Mum, to stop himself getting deported."

"Wow," Sebastian said, "And you love him still, despite all of that. Well I guess that just shows how extremely loving and forgiving you are. He doesn't deserve you."

"Don't say that!" Eleanor snapped, getting the attention of her security detail, Rosie who was jogging only a few metres in front of them, "Don't ever say that!"

"I'm sorry, Eleanor," Sebastian said, "I didn't mean to talk badly about him. All I was trying to say is that if you were my girl then I'd have never let you go."

"Well I'm not," Eleanor said, before darting off.

The words hung unspoken in the air.

She was Jasper's girl.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was just before lunch time when Jasper finally arrived at the palace and he immediately headed straight for James's office to get the run down on everything he had missed. His mission had gone well, not only had he persuaded Harper Day to not publish the story about him and the Princess but he'd also sold out his father to her in exchange, making sure to include some of the juicy details of what his father had recently been doing.

 _Serves him right for that text he sent me,_ Jasper thought, _I hope he enjoys jail again. He should have a loyalty card or something like that by now._

Jasper knew how that afternoon would go in his mind. Talk to James, meet up with Liam for a late lunch and receive the Spanish Inquisition from Sara Alice until James told the little girl for the fifth time that it was way past her bed time.

Of course, it went without saying that at some time he would have to talk to Eleanor.

He held a letter in his hand, a reply to her letter telling him that she loved him- a letter he had read over a hundred times in the space of two weeks. His letter told the truth about everything that had happened, everything that he'd been doing.

He hoped she would forgive him- again. He hoped there might be a chance. In reality, he knew at best they might just end up as good friends.

He paused outside of her room, and knocked, taking in a shaky breath.

There was no answer.

He opened the door slowly and peered inside.

She wasn't in.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then chided himself for being so cowardly.

He placed the letter down on her coffee table, and then was about to leave when-

"There you are!" the little girl yelled, before rushing towards him and throwing her arms around him.

Jasper grinned, "I missed you too."

Sara Alice smiled, "So did Eleanor. She's not here right now, she's at a fun run with Mr Tiger. I don't like Mr Tiger, he's not a real Prince like you."

Jasper looked distraught, his heart had shattered into a million pieces and they were digging into every vein, every artery and every piece of his body and soul until he was being slowly town apart.

"Do you know where the fun run is?" Jasper asked as calmly as he could managed.

Sara Alice nodded pointing to a flyer on the Princess's coffee table.

Jasper picked it up, reading the title 'Nearly Naked Tiger Fun Run- 5km.'

His blood boiled at the idea of his girl getting naked with some other guy.

"Come on," Jasper said, "It's time Frosty rescued his Princess."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sara Alice sat in the back of the landrover her legs swinging backwards and forwards hitting the seat. In her hands she held the present- the storybook that she and Jasper had made. She was so happy that Mr Caterpillar was finally giving the Princess her present.

Sara Alice hoped desperately that it would fix everything and make Mr Tiger go away.

 _Then Frosty the Caterpillar could be a real prince,_ she concluded, _and Eleanor would be his princess and they would live happily ever after._

"I'm only going to be a few minutes," Jasper promised her as he stared at the finish line of the race, "Then we'll go back to the palace."

"What about McDonalds?" Sara Alice asked angrily, "You told me you'd buy McDonalds for me, for telling you where the fun run was."

"I never," Jasper began to protest, "Ok, ok. McDonalds then we go back to the palace. But if your Daddy asks I took you to the salad bar in Belgravia."

Sara Alice screwed up her face adorably, "Daddy will never believe that."

Jasper sighed, "Ok, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Ok," Sara Alice said, passing Jasper the storybook, "You should rescue the princess now."

Jasper smiled, noticing a familiar figure, clad in body paint darting towards the finish line, then his blood began to boil as he spotted 'Mr Tiger'.

 _Why couldn't the guy at least be ugly?_ Jasper thought to himself, _Why could he had two noses or no muscles?_

Jasper smiled to Sara Alice before climbing out of the car and walking towards the end of the race. This reminded him of that time at the polo match- hopefully Eleanor wouldn't scream at him again but he knew there was no way she'd let him get away with what he did.

Jasper watched her as she grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar before chatting away to Mr Tiger and another tiger in a onesie who he assumed was Rosie.

From what he'd heard from Sara Alice, Jasper had already decided that he liked Rosie, she was feisty and unafraid and he trusted her. Also, she knew how to play, and cheat at, poker which was something they already had in common.

Jasper held onto the present tightly, before taking a deep breath and walking towards the Princess.

Eleanor stood with her back to him as she grabbed another protein bar and Jasper had to try his hardest not to burst out laughing at her tail which looked so ridiculous.

He was only a couple of metres away when Eleanor noticed him.

The colour drained immediately from her face and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Jasper…"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor felt the strength go out of her legs and was aware of someone grabbing her arm before she could fall over. Instinctively she thought it was Jasper but then she noticed it was Sebastian and immediately jumped away before giving him an apologetic smile.

"Good, good time," Jasper began awkwardly, "I mean for the race, you…"

Eleanor, recovered from the shock, and rage filled her bones, she darted towards him and slapped him hard across the face, giving him a nasty red mark.

"Good time!" Eleanor began explosively, "Two fucking weeks, Jasper, and you turn up here and that's the best you can say to me! Good time! You know what I haven't been having a bloody good time of it! I've been so worried about you and you didn't even text me or call me!"

"Well we weren't in a relationship," Jasper said, in an arrogant tone.

Eleanor gave him a venomous look, "Don't you bloody dare!"

Rosie looked sheepishly at Sebastian, "Do you want us to give you some space, Princess?"

Eleanor nodded, "Thank you, Rosie."

"I'm sorry, Eleanor," Jasper began, panic and pain rising in his voice, "I shouldn't have ever said those things. I didn't mean them. What I said about 'words I didn't mean' - the only words that I didn't mean were the ones I said that night. I love you, Eleanor."

"Fuck off!" Eleanor said before turning away and walking down a path running adjacent to the race track and through a wooded area, "I mean it Jasper! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Eleanor just let me explain why I left," Jasper begged.

Eleanor stopped then, tears fogging her vision, "I know why you left. It's because I'm unworthy of being loved. You wanted everything right up until I told you I loved you. Then you ran away, because you obviously don't love me back."

Eleanor was about to walk away when she felt Jasper's hand grab hers, she tried to break free of him but he was too strong.

"No, I ran away because I love you," Jasper said.

"That's really fucked up logic," Eleanor argued. Breaking up with a girl because you love her? _What the hell, Jasper._

"I was trying to protect you," Jasper added, "There was a reporter. She knew about us, wanted to tell the world about my past- to hurt you. My father sold me out, told her everything. I didn't want my past to damage your reputation."

"My reputation?" Eleanor answered, angrily, but not nearly as angrily now she knew why Jasper had done what he'd done, "What as a drug taking shit-show party princess who flashed her beaver? I'm guessing you forgot that I've already wound up that low, and survived! I'm not a fragile flower, Jasper, I can take care of myself."

"I know," Jasper replied, "But you've been working so hard to be the perfect princess, a scandal like this could have ended the monarchy."

"Shit, Jasper," Eleanor said, "Don't you know that I wanted my father to abolish the monarchy. I love being a princess, but I hate that it's the only thing people see."

"I see you," Jasper answered, as Eleanor's stomach turned to mush, "I see you for who you are. People like you, Eleanor, and so do I."

Eleanor shook her head, "No, people like getting what they want, at whatever cost."

Jasper shook his head, "You know that isn't true. I'm came back for you. Because I love you. I'll always come back for you."

Eleanor grinned miserably, "So you're back now? Great, I guess you want me back, just like old times. Why don't you take me up against that tree whilst you're at it?"

Jasper grabbed Eleanor's wrists, "Eleanor, don't. This isn't going to be like old times. I've put my past behind me now. I don't have any demons. I've taken those two weeks to sort my life out, to sort my mind out too. I might not be worthy of you just yet, but I'm going to make sure I become that man. I'm going to make sure that I become the man who can make you feel worthy of being loved."

Eleanor bit her lip, trying not to cry, "You didn't have to run away to do that. You could have trusted me to help you. You don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course I trust you!" Jasper replied.

"No you don't," Eleanor yelled back, "First, Beck. Now, this. It's clear you think I'm some low life slut who's going to fall apart at any moment."

"I don't think any of those things," Jasper said, "My issue with Beck, was an issue I had with myself, I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. That was my problem. And do you remember the letter I wrote at the time, I told you I trusted you. I'm not going to pretend that I don't worry about you, I know you've achieved so much, Len, but of course I worry because that's what people do when they love someone. They care."

"I just can't forgive and forget, Jasper," Eleanor said, "Not this time. You need to prove that you can be honest with me, then I'll think about trusting you again with my heart."

"I'll tell you everything," Jasper said, "I swear. And I'll never lie to you or go behind your back again. I can't bare the idea of losing you. I can't stand the idea of you getting naked with other guys."

Eleanor grinned, "Sebastian's just a friend, Jasper."

"Good," Jasper answered, before passing Eleanor the present, "Here's my Christmas present for you."

"You lied," Eleanor answered, peeling away the paper, "You said you didn't get me anything."

"I had to," Jasper replied.

"No you didn't," Eleanor answered, looking at the storybook with a smile, "And you don't have to anymore."

Eleanor flipped through the pages, grinning as she read the story and saw Sara Alice's drawings.

"That's who I am," Jasper said, "The guy I want to be."

Eleanor grinned, "You want to be a scoliotic three-eyed caterpillar?"

Jasper grinned, "I want to be perfect in your eyes. Just like Frosty the Caterpillar."

Eleanor smiled, turning to last page, "You want your happy ever after?"

Jasper nodded, "Don't you?"

Eleanor smiled, nodding, "Help me put on the necklace."

Jasper grinned, taking the necklace from Eleanor, and brushing her hair away from her neck, letting his fingers brush against her skin just a little too much.

Eleanor felt all girly and chided herself for not staying angry at Jasper.

"It's beautiful, the necklace and the book," Eleanor said, "Thank you."

Jasper smiled, "Anything for you, Len."

Eleanor felt her heart skip a beat, she loved it when he called her Len, "Trust me, please Jasper, from now on be honest with me, ok?"

Jasper nodded, and then Eleanor hugged him, and he didn't know what to think, because it was so unexpected.

"I missed you," Eleanor said, "I missed you so much, Jasper."

Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder, and allowed her eyes to close, letting all the worry and anger and hurt of the past two weeks fall away. She would make it work, they would make it work. They wouldn't be back together right away, but in a few weeks, her heart would be ready, Jasper would prove himself-hopefully- and then things would be good again.

Eleanor didn't know how long she'd been standing there but when she did open her eyes, she saw Sara Alice grinning, and Rosie standing next to her, smiling too.

"Finally!" Sara Alice said, "Did you give the Princess the present?"

Eleanor nodded, "And it was lovely, thank you."

Sara Alice grinned, "Now that Frosty the Caterpillar has rescued you can we please go and get some lunch?"

Eleanor grinned, taking Jasper's hand in hers, and taking a moment to register how right that felt to her, before they walked back towards the car.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sebastian was still reeling from the conversation he'd had earlier. How could a guy do that to the girl he loved? Sleeping with her mum, blackmail sex, robbing her? That guy was a nasty piece of work.

He'd seen the look on Eleanor's face when Jasper turned up. It was clear she still loved him.

Sebastian felt disgusted, how easy could she be? I mean, he knew she was easy, but still?

Sebastian rummaged around in the cupboards and along the top of the fake armoire, but all he could find was a gun and a pot filled with weed.

Surely there had to be something?

Something undeniable.

He turned and looked towards the green doors, worrying that he didn't have much time left. He'd told James he was here to pick up some clothes for the Princess. He hoped that his cover story would work. James seemed far too savvy.

The last thing he needed was to blow his cover.

He sighed, about to give up.

That's when he noticed the letter.

 _The dumb son of a bitch._

Sebastian skim read it quickly, knowing that he had just received the jackpot, then he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Everything was going to work out with perfect timing.

Then he'd finally have what he wanted- and of course, little broken Eleanor would go running to him for support.

She was so weak.

"Hello, Mr Crenshaw?" Sebastian said, "I have something you might be interested in taking a look at."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer watched the Queen as she laughed merrily at the texts from her new secret boyfriend. He'd had to cover for her the whole day whilst she'd been off in Paris and was now feeling more than a little slighted. As if to add insult to injury, when he'd brought up the topic with Helena she'd told him to decide if he really wanted to work for her and been totally dismissive of his feelings.

That wasn't his Helena.

And he wasn't going to let her get her heart broken by this Jack Parker guy.

He'd already witnessed the fall out from Alaistar Lacey and he cared about the Queen too much to let that happen again.

He knew he could trust Mr Hill. Whilst most of it was just rumour and speculation amongst the staff, everyone knew that James had been involved in Princess Eleanor's relationship with her ex-bodyguard- something about writing letters- and of course, Sara Alice had been asked for relationship advice by the young couple on several occasions.

Spencer knocked on the door of the head of security's office.

"Good morning," James said, "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you could look into someone," Spencer inquired, "Jack Parker, he's an American investor, from Los Angeles, California."

"Jack Parker," James said, "Bit of common name. Do you have anything more on him? What does he invest in? Does he own a second home or travel somewhere a lot of business?"

"Paris," Spencer said, "He owns an apartment in Paris, close to the Eiffel Tower."

"Good," James replied, "Might I ask why you want me to do a background search?"

"He's been getting closer to the Queen," Spencer admitted with a sigh, "I thought it important we found out for certain that the man isn't a psychopathic lunatic."

James nodded, "Fair enough. I'll get on it right away."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"This is the least Princessy thing I've ever done," Eleanor said, before biting into a Big Mac, as she, Jasper, Rosie and Sara Alice sat in the car park of a McDonalds.

"We couldn't exactly go in," Jasper said, "The Princess, in a McDonalds, it would be scandalous."

Eleanor grinned, "Well, I think we've been going wrong for years. This is so good! I don't know why we didn't put the royal endorsement on McDonalds."

"Are you seriously telling me this is the first time you've had McDonalds in your whole life?" Rosie asked.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, Mum didn't like us eating junk food. I'm even rationed to three rashers of bacon a week."

Sara Alice looked at the Princess in disbelief as she played with her Happy Meal toy, "But you're the Princess! Surely you can have whatever you want?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No, even princesses have their rules to follow. My diet is decided by the royal chef- plenty of fruit and veg and fish. Can't have the Princess getting fat now, can we?"

Jasper shook his head, "Your family would die if they did a tour of the US."

"Maybe that's why they left the Empire," Rosie added, "To finally get some good food. I mean Full English is great, but the burgers out there- way,way better than McDonalds."

"Yeah, but don't they have weird bacon?" Eleanor asked.

Jasper shrugged, "Of course, bacon would be a deal breaker."

Eleanor grinned,"So did you enjoy going back home?"

Jasper shook his head, "It was just business."

Eleanor nodded understandingly, of course, the US just reminded Jasper of his demons.

"Does Prince Liam know you're back yet?" Rosie asked.

"Er, no," Jasper said, suddenly remembering, and reaching for his phone, "I was supposed to be meeting him for lunch, sh- shabang!"

Sara Alice gave Jasper a look like he was crazy, whilst Eleanor and Rosie tried not to laugh.

Jasper scrolled through his phone and unsurprisingly had received a string of texts from James and Liam.

Most of Liam's were asking where he was, before the Prince had finally given up and decided that he must be either cosying up to Eleanor or kidnapped by Sara Alice or his flight had been delayed.

The others from James weren't so nice. Most of them telling him to get his lazy Princess loving backside back to the palace immediately and actually do his job. But there was one message that got his interest.

'Sorry about my rant, Jasper, I need you to return to the Palace immediately. Shit has just his the fan big time.'

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Liam slammed the door to the family gym open to reveal Robert.

"Did you do this?!" Liam yelled explosively.

"Calm down, Sparrow," Robert said, "Whatever it is, it's unlikely I've done it because I've been in the gym all of this week, or out with Kathryn, or managing a ton of charity arrangements. I haven't had the time to be involved in petty stupidity."

"Well someone told Crenshaw about Leni and Jasper," Liam said, "And not just the fact that he was a thief, or that his parents were thieves, literally everything!"

Robert frowned inquisitively, "What do you mean literally everything? How much more do I not know?"

Liam sighed, knowing it was better Robert heard this from his brother than from a newspaper, "Jasper. He's done a lot of er, inappropriate things. But before you have him strung up and arrested, just remember the guy his is now, and how great he's been for Len, and that he found out about Dad's killer and the guy who tried to kill you. And that he made the Len the most adorable Christmas present."

"Ok, what do I need to know?" Robert asked with a nervous sigh.

"Well, when he arrived here," Liam began, "He was in a deal with Samantha Cook, the daughter of this big Las Vegas conman to steal the Koh-I-Noor, he became Eleanor's security detail and of course, she, uh, initiated him into palace life. She threatened to fire him, and then he pretended he had a sex tape of her."

Robert sighed, "The damn bastard!"

"Then he slept with our mother," Liam added nervously, "Because she found out about his past."

Robert gave Liam a shocked and exasperated look, "And you're telling me that we have to like this guy? And then Len is love with this literal mother-fucker?"

"He did so he could be stay close to Len," Liam said, "Yeah, I know. It's a really shit reason. But he's tried to turn things around. When Mandy, I mean Samantha Cook turned up, he prevented her stealing the Koh-I-Noor."

"And you're telling me that Crenshaw now knows about all of this?" Robert asked, "How?"

"I don't know," Liam said, "But it explains why Jasper broke up with Eleanor and has been gone for two weeks. He's probably been doing some damage control. Oh, and also, an article about Jasper's father was released at the same time."

"Fucking journalists," Robert despaired.

"You need to see this," Liam said.

Robert looked at the image of Liam's phone, "Fucking hell!"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Eleanor yelled, tears streaming down her face as James gave a sympathetic look.

"The Queen, your mother, is doing damage control," James said, "And we will be arresting whoever reported this or informed the media on account of treason. Princess, everything will be ok."

"OK?!" Eleanor yelled, "The whole world now knows that my ex-boyfriend is a con-man from Las Vegas who had blackmail sex with me and slept with my mother!"

"I have to admit that the situation is complicated," James replied, "But we are trying our best-."

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT EVERYTHING IS RUINED NOW?!" Eleanor yelled, "The people aren't going to put up with this, they'll abolish the monarchy, and that we'll just be some shit-show family living on some council housing estate with no future…"

"Princess, that won't happen," James said, "But I need you to tell me if you've told anyone about any of this at any time. Even Sara Alice."

"What you seriously think I'd tell your daughter that Mr Caterpillar slept with my mother?" Eleanor asked in disbelief.

"What about Beckwith?" James asked.

Eleanor shook her head, "No. I wouldn't ever tell him that. This stuff was private. Except, no, it couldn't be."

"Rosie?" James asked.

Eleanor shook her head, "No, Sebastian. He asked me about Jasper and I's past and I told him everything. Literally everything. I thought I could trust him. I'm going to kill him!"

"Princess," James called after Eleanor as she stormed out the room.

But it was too late.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Sebastian waited outside of Eleanor's room, toying with his phone and letting only the faintest smile play on his lips.

The article had gone viral, right alongside another article about Jasper's father- which he assumed was Jasper's rubbish attempt at damage control.

"Hey, Len," Sebastian said, "What's up?"

The girl raced towards him, before slamming him back against the wall.

"You lying son of a bitch!" Eleanor yelled, before punching him squarely in the face, with enough force to break his nose, "How could you do that to me, to Jasper?! I trusted you!"

Sebastian laughed disbelievingly, "You'd seriously defend that worthless piece of trailer trash. Harper was right, you are an easy, little slut. I'm glad I sold you out to Crenshaw, if this is the way the British Royal Family is going then you don't deserve to be royal."

Eleanor slapped him again.

"Why?" Eleanor asked, "What did you hope to gain from this? Me?"

"Initially," Sebastian said, "But who would want a little slut like you. Oh I know, a guy who likes to watch you sleep, all creepy like, who also likes to sleep with your mum. You are right, you're not worthy of love."

Eleanor was about to take another swing at Sebastian when she stopped, shell-shocked, "You stole my letters?"

Tears glistened in her eyes.

Sebastian smiled, "Don't cry, Len. Crenshaw has them, and once he's finished publishing them, one every day of course, then he'll return them."

"I'M GOING TO END YOU!" Eleanor said, launching herself at Sebastian so forcefully that she knocked him to the ground, before punching him over and over.

These weren't weak and girly punches. In the three months since being clean Eleanor had not only stopped the drugs and cut down on the alcohol but she'd started training too. Months of not knowing who her father's killer was had made her realise just how weak she'd gotten. Whilst she never be muscular or anything but unnaturally skinny, she was stronger, strong enough to give Sebastian a few cracked ribs.

"Eleanor!" she heard a familiar voice yell, "Eleanor stop!"

But she was too blind with rage, it was only when she felt strong arms pull her away that she was able to snap out of that rage. That was when she started crying hysterically.

"Jasper, you take care of the Princess," James said, "I've left Sara Alice with Rosie, and I need to take Mr Idrisi to the police station."

"I'll help," Robert volunteered, "Can't let all my training go to waste. Jesus, Len, I never knew you could punch like that, well done, sis."

"Come on," James said, "I still have to call the Moroccan embassy to break the good news to them."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor didn't know how, but somehow she'd ended up in her bed in a clean pair of pyjamas, the TV playing Royal and Beautiful, not that she cared to notice it. Jasper sat beside her, gently washing her bruised and bloodied hands with a face cloth.

Eleanor knew that she was a mess and she also knew there would be no coming back from this.

"Jasper," Eleanor said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Eleanor," Jasper said, face full of concern.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Eleanor admitted, "I can't stay clean, it's too hard."

Jasper grabbed the TV remote, muting the programme, "No, you can Eleanor. I won't let you give up. Ever."

"I just don't want to feel any of this," Eleanor said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "It all feels too much to bare."

Jasper sighed, "You will be able to handle it. I'll help you. So will Liam, Robert, James, your Mum. Everyone."

Eleanor let out a shaky breath, "But we'll never have a chance now. We'll never be allowed to try again. You don't understand, Jasper. An American and a British Princess. That by itself is unpopular, throw in that he's fucked my mother and well you can imagine."

Jasper let out a shaky breath, there would never be a good time for this, but he needed to earn Len's trust, she needed him right now, and she needed to be able to trust him, "About that, I mean people who are sleeping with your mother…"

"You slept with her again?" Eleanor asked, betrayed.

Jasper shook his head, "No, God, no. After that night, it's only ever been you, Eleanor. No, I mean, Jack Parker, he's not Jack Parker. And he's not from Los Angeles either. He's from Angel Trailer Park-."

"HE'S YOUR FATHER?!" Eleanor asked, eyes wide with shock, "And he's been sleeping with my mother?"

Jasper nodded, eyes looking down in shame, "I'm sorry, Eleanor, so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jasper," Eleanor said, "I bet it was that bitch of a reporter who set him up here. You couldn't have known."

Jasper nodded, "I guess that's true. But my past keeps on hurting you, and I feel powerless to stop it."

Eleanor nodded understandingly, "I guess if we can't hide it or run from it, or squash it down. Then we'll just have to face it, together."

"Together?" Jasper asked.

"Don't think I've completely forgiven you," Eleanor said, "But you've been there when I've needed you most, you stopped me killing that guy, you've looked after me, and you didn't have to tell me about your father, you could have gotten Liam or James to do, but instead you chose to be the one to tell me. You chose to be honest and open about something which must be so difficult for you. You're on the right path to earning my trust, Jasper, keep it up."

Jasper smiled, tears glistening in his eyes as he sensed that he was closer to getting his Princess back.

There was a knock on the door.

"I retrieved the letters from Mr Crenshaw," James announced, "And an official statement from Prince Sebastian revoking the claims made by the newspapers. They've printed an alternative article stating that it was all a messed up plan made up by the Prince to get you to marry him. A plan to disgrace your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" Eleanor asked, "So I'm guessing that part wasn't let out?"

"I couldn't leave that part out," James said, "Given one of your letters, with your handwriting, your highness, had been published."

"Shit!" Eleanor said.

"The people will know that Jasper has a shady past," James said, "There's nothing I can do about that. But as for the rest, it will been seen as nothing more than a dirty rumour from a foreign prince who overstepped his station. As for Jack Parker- I'm sorry, Martin Frost- he has been deported with a restraining order and an international arrest warrant."

"Good," Jasper said, "That's a perfect belated Christmas present for him."

Eleanor nodded, "So what can we do?"

"The Queen has arranged a meeting with another newspaper," James replied, "You and Jasper will meet with the interviewer, Mrs Johnson, at three, giving you an hour and a half to prepare. You will tell her that you two are dating and emphasise that fact that Jasper is a changed man. Oh, and may I offer some advice Princess?"

"You better," Eleanor said.

"Mention the storybook, and the letters, oh, and the painting dates," James answered, "Las Vegas grifter doesn't really fit in well with hyper-romantic couple of the year."

"You amuse me," Eleanor answered, "Ok, we'll play it that way."

"But what about if they ask about the pictures," Jasper said, "Do we mention Sara Alice?"

James pondered that for a moment, "You should mention her, yes, but no photos. And don't mention her name. Just mention that a little elf helped you out."

"So they'll start debating what kind of parents we'll be?" Eleanor asked.

"It's distraction techniques," James said, "And everyone likes the idea of a royal baby. You want to make it look like a modern day Cinderella story."

"I guess I'll have to get the mice to take the pumpkin carriage to the car wash," Jasper said, "And track down where Sara Alice put my tiara."

Eleanor laughed, "Ok, I think we can do this. Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, "No more running. I want to be honest."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Helena was drinking a large glass of brandy when Spencer walked in.

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry," Spencer began.

Queen Helena turned quickly to face him,"I know it was you who asked Mr Hill to investigate. I'm glad you did."

Spencer smiled, "I wasn't trying to make you miserable, I only wanted you to be safe. He seemed off, I thought maybe he'd been involved in tax avoidance or something like that I-."

Helena walked up to him, a flirtatious smile on her face, "Shut your god-damn mouth."

"No, you shut your mother," Spencer replied, before kissing his Queen.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Liam strolled into the breakfast diner, surprised that it was still open at this time of day, but not surprised to see Willow sitting at her usual spot near the cereal box art display.

"Liam!" Willow called out, with a vibrant smile, "Come here you! What a day, eh?"

Liam smiled, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Apple Jacks will make it better," Willow said, passing him a cereal box, "If not, coco crispies are certain to fix the problem."

Liam grinned, "You're out of control."

"I know," Willow said, "But we all need to have some fun now and then. I know Robert coming back hasn't been easy on you. I could tell from the way you punched him at the boxing match. There's a big difference between brotherly banter and wanting to beat the living daylights out of someone. I'm sorry about what happened with Jasper and Eleanor too. I have to admit, they do look amazing together and that letter- who knew your sister was such a softy?"

Liam smiled, "I know, even I can't believe it. They have this exclusive interview this afternoon and James, our security detail, and my mum have been couching them into giving this insanely sappy account of their relationship."

Willow grinned, "What will they be calling it? You know the ship name?"

"Oh," Liam said, "Eleanor's already made one up- 'Jaspenor'."

Willow laughed, raising her mug of tea, "To Jaspenor."

"To Jaspenor," Liam repeated, "Willow, I've been meaning to ask, how are things with you and Maddon?"

"Er," Willow began, "He's good at mini-golf, but he's not really boyfriend material. We don't really have anything in common. I mean he's nice but, he's not you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so blunt."

Liam smiled, "No I don't mind. It's what I wanted to hear. Do you want to do something tonight? I mean something other than getting wasted at that new night club in Chelsea."

Willow smiled nodding, "Yeah, I'd like that."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jasper and Eleanor were waiting outside of the library nervously, holding hands. They had already gone over the pointers that Helena had given them but they felt anything but prepared. Eleanor could tell that Jasper was shaking, and realised that this of course was the first time he had ever been in the media. Even though he had been involved in #KingLiam the camera had never been directly on him. Eleanor squeezed his hand trying to reassure him.

Sara Alice was running along the corridor when she noticed the young couple and turned to face them with a beaming smile.

"Daddy said you have to talk to the nosey journalists," Sara Alice stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "So I thought I'd bring you something for luck."

Jasper grinned at the young girl, "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, anyway," Sara Alice said, holding out a yellow soft toy, "Here you go."

Jasper took the toy regarding it with confusion.

"It's a minion, Jasper," Eleanor explained.

"And I chose Bell for you, Eleanor," Sara Alice said, passing Eleanor the Disney princess doll, "Because she looks most like you."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, hugging Sara Alice, "Now we'll be really really lucky."

Sara Alice smiled, "If all goes wrong you could just push the interviewer of the balcony I guess. Like you wanted to do with that Beck guy."

Eleanor gave Jasper a questioning look, before shaking her head.

"I've got to go now," Sara Alice said glumly, "I've got homework to do. But I'll see you later, I promise."

"Bye," Eleanor and Jasper said as Sara Alice waved merrily before running off.

The door to the library opened, "We're ready for you, please come in your highness, and er-"

"Jasper from Shoreditch," Eleanor said with a grin.

The journalist looked confused, "Shoreditch, I'm sorry I thought Mr Frost was from…"

"It's a family joke," Eleanor explained, "Jasper had to adopt a British accent to hide the fact that he was American, because you know his past and everyone else here being British. He also pretended he was from Shoreditch."

Jasper grinned awkwardly.

"So do you know London well now?" the journalist asked, "After all, you've been here how long?"

"A year and a half," Jasper said, "And at the palace a little over a year now. I know London well enough. Mostly the area around the Palace, the Embankment, Belgravia, South Kensington."

"So where all the fancy restaurants and shops are?" the journalist asked, "So you know where to go to get all the things your Princess needs."

Jasper nodded, "Something like that."

"So let's not avoid the skeleton in the closet," the journalist continued, "Your past. It must have been hard having that out in the media spotlight, and with such a fiasco happening at the same time."

Jasper nodded, "I actually chose to tell the media about my past. My father had tried to hurt Eleanor, to make us break up, and I wasn't going to just put up with it. I knew of a few crimes he was proud of and I felt that it was important that I didn't let those go unpunished. No matter the cost to myself. I knew people would always drag up the past otherwise, and they would never let Eleanor be happy. I just want Len to always be happy."

The journalist smiled, "Such a sacrifice. What about the Koh-I-Noor?"

"That was also regrettably true," Jasper said with a sigh, "I managed to stop Samantha running off with it. It's something I'd rather put behind me. Eleanor's forgiven me for everything and I'm so happy that she did. Our lives are so much better now."

The journalist smiled, "Yes, but we have far less to report about the princess now."

Eleanor grinned, "Well you have this, and the upcoming charity event. I'm no longer a party girl but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be invisible. I am grateful that Jasper helped me turn everything around. And of course I couldn't help but forgive him, Jasper's a softy, really sensitive at heart."

"Yes, not many guys would write love letters," the journalist continued.

"It was inspired," Eleanor mentioned, "Catherine de Valois and Owen Tudor. Catherine was a royal and Owen was her bodyguard. Let me just get something- this book- they used to hide letters in it. Eventually they got married and had two sons- one of them called Jasper, funnily enough."

The journalist smiled, "Well it's good that Jasper has a royal name. That will make everything easier with the other nobles. What does your family think of Jasper?"

"Well, he's Liam's security detail," Eleanor began, "And they're best mates, my Mum, she absolutely loves him, and she's always supported us, no matter what, Robert- he's always been protective of me, but once he knew that Jasper was the one who'd found out about Ted Pryce then he was completely ok with everything."

"Wait?" the journalist asked, "So you're saying Jasper was the one who found the King's killer?"

Eleanor nodded, "He knew how important it was for us to find out the truth and he did everything he could to make sure that happened."

Jasper smiled, and avoided the journalist's gaze, "Yeah, it's true."

"You must make a lot of the other bodyguards feel jealous then," the journalist added, "Not only did you get the Princess, you also found out the King's killer which is pretty impressive."

"I guess you could say I know how to play my cards well," Jasper said, "But no one was jealous, they've all been really supportive of Len and I."

"Well not everyone has been supportive," the journalist argued, "What was your reaction to the Prince Sebastian fiasco?"

"We were distraught obviously," Eleanor said, "Jasper's father had started to cause problems for us a few weeks ago, so Christmas was a hard time for us. We were just starting to sort things out when-. I can't believe anyone would be so cruel."

"It was despicable," Jasper added, "To even suggest that I slept with the Queen or blackmailed Eleanor. There will always be people who don't think I deserve to be with the Princess, that I'm not perfect for her, that it won't work. That isn't true. I understand that I'm always going to get haters- because I'm not of the same calibre as some of Eleanor's other boyfriends. But this is the twenty-first century, the royal family plays a different role now. Britain is multicultural- the royal family should reflect that."

The journalist nodded, "That is very true. Many do feel the monarchy has lost it's relevance over the years, hopefully you might be able to change that. So did you get to have a good Christmas after all?"

Eleanor smiled, "Jasper was away until today. I haven't been able to give him his gift yet. But he,- and a little friend of ours- they made this lovely storybook for me."

"The Princess and the Caterpillar?" the journalist asked, "And might I ask who this little friend is?"

Eleanor shook her head, "Her father wants to her to have as normal a life as possible and we support that."

"I guess it's been good practice for you two," The journalist said with a grin.

"Yes," Eleanor said, "We were both pretty clueless- me being the youngest sibling, and Jasper being an only child. We didn't know anything about minions, or Disney Princesses, and our knowledge of Frozen was horrendous. It's really prepared us- but we still plan to take things slow."

"Of course," the journalist said with a smile, "So, have you been on any dates anywhere special?"

Eleanor grinned, "We've been keeping mostly close to the palace. Our first date- Jasper helped me paint my room, you know new start and everything."

"And is he a good painter?" The journalist asked.

"Passable," Eleanor said, "But yeah, he could probably paint a nursery if he needed to."

Jasper gave Eleanor an incredulous look.

"Apart from that, just the palace gardens," Eleanor said, "Oh, and we did go to Electric Carnival but Liam was with us."

"Well you better make sure to take your princess on a proper date somewhere fancy," the journalist said.

"Of course, I will," Jasper said, smiling at Eleanor.

"Well, I think I have everything I need," the journalist said, "Honestly, Mr Frost. I was expecting you to be very different."

"Different?" Eleanor asked.

The journalist nodded, "Yes, scared of talking about your past, or in some way or another carrying some shadow of it. It seems you really aren't that man anymore and I'm glad that you could be so honest about everything. It's clear that you care about Princess Eleanor, and I'm sure the public will love you. Everyone loves a good Cinderella story."

Eleanor and Jasper smiled before saying thank you and leaving the library.

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief, "That went good, right?"

"Brilliantly," Eleanor answered with a grin, "And I am glad you were so honest, and that you trusted my suggestions and my Mum's and James's. I am going to hold you to that promise though. The date, I mean."

"Good," Jasper said, "Because I did arrange a little something. You know, after everything that happened today, I thought it was only right that we got some time away from everything. Just us- no reporters, no jealous boys. Just a guy and a girl, good food-"

"And good-," Eleanor said.

"Yes, and that to," Jasper said, "If that's what you want."

"Well, yes," Eleanor said, "But only if you meant what you said. About deserving to be with me, about being perfect for me."

Jasper nodded, "I want to believe that about myself, and I won't let anything stand in my way of letting me believe that about myself. So no more lies, I'll open and honest like I was with the reporter, and I'll ask you for help when I need it, because that's what's fixed things here, and you were right, Eleanor, no one thinks I was dragging you down. They actually like me."

"Of course they do, dum dum," Eleanor said, "Now come on. Let's go on that date."

THE END

 _Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully Jaspenor will get their happy ending very soon._


End file.
